Wheels are used abundantly for moving items across various surfaces. In some cases, it may be beneficial to use wheels of different sizes for different purposes. Larger wheels may allow a device to drive over obstacles of greater size. Smaller wheels may be more effective for manoeuvring in tight spaces. However, frequently changing wheels on a device may be prohibitively inconvenient, time-consuming, and expensive. A need exists for a wheel that can be expanded or contracted to serve a variety of purposes.